


i miss you (a lot)

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's away and all Louis wants is for Zayn to still love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss you (a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own, enjoy! xx
> 
> feedback much appreciated.

_

'I love you.' He said quietly, he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry, for God's sake he's just talking to Zayn! It's not like he doesn't call him everyday.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' Zayn responded his voice low and gruff, Louis internally sighed when hearing the nickname.

Yup, Louis's going to cry.

'When are you coming home?' Louis sniffed he cursed himself for crying once again, he didn't understand why it was so difficult for him to last one phone call with Zayn without going all mushy and crying into the phone like a teenaged girl.

'Hey, listen to me don't cry. I'll be home sweetheart, just a few more months.' Zayn said his tone taking and unnatural softness, he only used that tone with Louis.

_Just a few more months._

_Few more months._

_Months._

'A few more months.' Louis agreed he wiped away the snot with his sleeve, looking down at his bare toes he added, 'You always say that.' And he knew that was the last thing Zayn wanted to hear. He knew that when Zayn called he just wanted to have a normal conversation with his husband without worrying about having to cheer his sobbing husband.

Zayn sighed and Louis could just imagine him closing his eyes and shaking his head, 'Stop making me feel guilty, please Sweetheart.' Zayn said.

'I-I... I'm sorry, never meant to make you feel guilty, 's just...' Louis trailed off not wanting to continue as he knew what would happen if he did. The last thing he wanted right now was to get into an argument Zayn.

Instead he said, 'So how's the film going?' he knew that's what Zayn wanted to hear, he knew that Zayn would rather talk about his acting career then get into a heated banter with his husband that will lead no where.

'Pretty good, m'tired, 've been filming nonstop.' He said chuckling a little, Louis smiled happy to hear the sound come out of his husband's mouth.

'Yeah? Miss me?'

'Miss you? Of course I miss you Lou, man you don't know how much I'm dying for a good cup of tea!' Zayn exclaimed making Louis laugh just a little.

'So you only miss me for my kitchen skills?' Louis asked wiping away a stray tear.

'What kitchen skills? You can't cook for hell!' Zayn said.

'Oi! Guess where that's gonna land ya' when you get back from the States? The sofa!'

'All right, all right. M'sorry. You know I didn't mean it, I love your cooking even if most of it turns out burned.' Zayn chuckled.

'You can't deny I make a mean bowl of cereal.'

'And good cuppa.' Zayn pointed out. Louis smiled, he heard shuffling from Zayn's end of the conversation. Knowing already what that meant he sighed.

'Sorry Lou, Director's calling me to practise a few lines in the script, talk to you later.' He said.

'Oh, okay. Love you.'

Love you too Sweetheart.' And with that the line went dead.

_

Louis never had a doubt that he loved Zayn, he knew from the moment he met him that he was the one. Even after years he never doubted his love for Zayn, not now, and not in a million years.

But there did come the days where he doubted Zayn's love for him. Those days rarely ever happen but when they do Louis can't help but bask in his insecurities.

Today was one of those days, he hadn't known what caused his doubts, these thoughts that Zayn may not love him. All he knew was that Zayn was in another continent, in another country, surrounded by God knows how many beautiful girls and handsome blokes that are much better presented, and have a better job than Louis.

Blokes taller than Louis, smarter than Louis, more handsome then Louis.  And he can't help but think that he would understand if Zayn decided he needed someone better than Louis.

He would understand if Zayn decided he no longer loved Louis and got married to some other fit man/woman.

He would understand if Zayn decided to leave Louis because he found some guy that wasn't a pole dance, that had a much better paying job then dancing half-naked in front of middle aged rich men that were to much of a coward then to admit they liked it up the bum.

He would understand if Zayn would leave him, because what was so special about Louis?

_'Hello?'_ It was Zayn, Louis smiled forgetting momentarily about his harmful thoughts and allowing himself to only think of Zayn. It worked for a little while.

_'Lou, Sweetheart. How are ya?'_ Zayn asked him Louis could hear the little shake in Zayn's voice.

'Did I wake you?' Louis asked biting his lip, he knew how much his husband valued sleep and wanted to be the last person to ever ruin his resting time, especially when he was up at the crack of dawn reciting lines he was forced to memorise.

_'No, 've been awake for a while now.'_ Zayn said, Louis could hear him stifling a yawn. He rolled his eyes at his stubborn husband.

'Obviously I have woken you, go back to bed, I'll call you in the morn'.' Louis said readying himself to hang up without getting a proper conversation with his husband.

_'No. No. We're already on our mobile's we should at least talk for a while.'_ Zayn said.

'You sure?'

_'Wouldn't 've been if I hadn't said so.'_

'Okay.'

_'Okay.'_

'How are ya?' Louis asked not really knowing what to say but wanting to hear Zayn's voice.

' _I'm okay, tired as usual but what's the difference in that?'_ He responded.

_'And you? How are you?'_ Zayn added as an after thought.

'I'm good, spent the day at Harry's flat, 'm telling ya that kid is going to to fill his place with stupid stuff. Or like he likes to call 'em "vintage" rubbish.' Louis said rolling his eyes as he remembered the amount of stuff that had loitered Harry's flat that evening.

' _Really?'_ Zayn chuckled on the other end.

'Yeah really, we spent the day shopping for stuff, but get this we didn't even got to the shopping centre, 'stead  we went to these little stores where the sold hipster stuff.' Louis scoffed recalling the weird day he had had.

He heard Zayn yawn again and bit his lip, _'Yeah, um Lou I'm tired. Can I call you tomorrow?'_

'Sure. Goodnight.'

_'Night.'_

'I love you.'

' _Me too.'_

___

Zayn ended up not calling the next day.

Neither did he call the day after that.

And when he did the calls were short, and instead of saying 'I miss you too' he would say 'me too'

Whenever Louis would say I love you the only response he would get back was 'me too.'

_

Louis pulled on his jumper rolling up the sleeves he made his way out of the changing room and into the stuffy club. He pushed through the mounds of people trying to make his way to the bar at the end of the room.

Taking a seat on the stool he raised his hand motioning for the bartender. 'What can I get for ya, hot stuff?' Niall said winking at Louis.

'Oh shut up Niall, just get me a pint.' Louis said rolling his eyes at Niall.

'So demanding.' Niall muttered but grabbing a glass cup and filling it with the dark liquid. 'Did well out there.' Niall said feeling a little guilty.

'I know.' Louis took a sip from the drink and let the familiar taste burn his throat.

'How's Zayn, I haven't heard from him in a while.' Niall commented passing another glass to a girl beside Louis.

'He's okay I guess, filming in the States, California I think.' Louis took another sip. He hadn't talked to Zayn that much this week. He was either shooting or sleeping always ending the conversation quickly.

'Oi why hasn't he called, prick thinks he's better than us?' Niall joked raising a brow out Louis.

'Most likely.' Louis muttered into the cup.

'What? Is something wrong Lou?' Niall asked leaning closer over the counter to hear Louis over the loud music playing from the speakers.

'Nothings wrong.'

'Something's wrong, tell me.'

'I don't know I just feel like Zayn's maybe...you know...cheatingonme.' Louis said all to quickly and bringing the cups to his lips to stall not wanted to see Niall's reaction.

'What?'

"I think Zayn may be cheating on me.'

'What, why?'

'I don't know he just seems so distant lately, he barely calls me, and when he does call all we talk about is the film. Or sometimes when I call him he cuts the call short or doesn't pick up his mobile at all.'

'Maybe he's busy Lou, you know how much Zayn's work is demanding.'

'I do! I do know it's just that this is the first time Zayn ignores my calls, and all these articles come out and they have pictures of him with other birds--' Niall cut Louis off.

'You know that stuff is rubbish mate. All those paps are just trying to make money, Zayn loves you immensely and he wouldn't break off a marriage of two years for some random chick he met in the states.' Niall said.

Louis nodded his head but didn't say anything, he knew all these things. He knew that the paps were just making rumours because they had nothing better to do, but he couldn't help but feel that maybe some of those articles weren't lying.

'You know that right, Louis?' Niall asked suddenly.

Louis nodded his head but was quickly yanked up, Niall looked at him in disbelief. 'Mate that stuff is rubbish, Zayn loves you to much to ever cheat on you.' Niall said crossly.

It took Louis a few moments before he finally nodded his head, faintly believing his Irish friend, still at least he believed him. Even if it was for the faintest of moments.

_

The days dragged on and Louis found himself looking through magazines by day. Looking for articles that featured his husband. Everyday he would read a new article about Zayn and his costar, a lovely girl, pretty looking with a pixie hair cut and shinning grey eyes.

Louis glared at the pixilated picture of his husband holding hands with this--this _whore!_

 

_He's not cheating on me. He's not cheating on me. Zayn would never cheat on me. He loves me, right?'_

Louis found himself believing less and less what Niall had told him before at the club.

___

That night (he wasn't working at the club today so he settled on the sofa) he picked up his mobile deciding he needed to confront his husband on the girl, or at least talk to Zayn. He did miss his husband.

He quickly scrolled through his contacts smiling when he saw his husbands name, with a quick tap on the screen the dialing tone was heard through the tiny speaker on the mobile.

The mobile rang for a few seconds before he heard the shuffling, he smiled. 'Hello.' He said into the mobile.

_'Hello?'_ That wasn't Zayn's voice.

'Hello? Um who is this? Can I talk too Zayn?'

_'Sure, Zayney someone's on he phone for you?'_ Zayney?

Louis was quick to hang up no longer wanting to talk to his boyfriend.

He took the mobile and threw it across the room already seeing his vision blurring.

So he was cheating on Louis.

_

'I hate him Niall! I hate him!' Louis said fisting the duvet in his hands, he blinked back tears not wanting to cry in front of his mates. Niall was leaning against the headboard. His fingers were softly pulling at Louis's hair, just the way Louis liked it.

'You don't hate him Lou.' Niall said softly Louis scoffed wanting to punch Niall for being so smart and sensible. He didn't punch him though. That would be a stupid move.

'Fine I _dislike_ him.' Louis said glaring at his blond friend.

'You don't dislike him either--' Louis cut him off.

'How do you know how I feel?!' Louis yelled at him.

'Because I've known you since we were like, ten or something. I know the difference when you hate something or when you're just plain angry.' Niall said continuing on pulling at Louis's brown locks.

Louis didn't say anything, he had nothing to say.

'Maybe you should talk to him Lou, let him explain.'

'He doesn't need to explain anything.'

'Stop jumping to conclusions Lou! What if he isn't actually cheating on you?'

'She called him Zayney, _Zayney!_ I've only ever called him that!' Louis said screaming into the pillow.

'I've called him Zayney, Liam's called him Zayney. What makes this any different?' Niall questioned him.

Louis sighed and said, 'Just shut up and cuddle me.' He could practically hear Niall rolling his eyes at him.

_

The months pass and Louis hadn't called Zayn once, he even ignored Zayn's calls.

He didn't want to talk to him.

_

A year quickly passes by and all Louis hears of Zayn is from teenaged girls gushing to each other about how hot Zayn looked in the film.

Louis rolled his eyes at the girls and quickly walked to the building of his flat.

He made it to his apartment in no time.

'You know when I left a year ago I expected to get a call from you everyday.' Zayn said Louis tried to hide how surprised he felt.

He closed his eyes and said, 'Yeah well maybe you expected wrong.' Louis took off his shoes and put them at the corner of the room trying to distract himself from gawking at his husband,

'Stinking feet as always.' Zayn comment amusedly. Louis glared at him and continued on his journey to the kitchen.

He could hear Zayn's bare feet padding through the hall, making his way to where Louis was stood in the kitchen.

'Wasn't expecting ya for another four months.' Louis said.

'Yeah well when I get a call from my husbands best mate telling me that my _husband_ has been in tears because he thinks I'm cheating on him I can't just stay put in another country and expect everything to be all right when I get back from filming.' Zayn said nonchalantly.

Louis shrugged but didn't turn to face Zayn.

'You know I would never do that to you, right?'

Louis just shrugged again. holding back tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

'Look at me!' Zayn demanded.

Louis shook his head and bit his lip. He didn't want Zayn to see him crying, he didn't want Zayn to see him look so vulnerable.

'I said look at me Louis!' Louis shook his head again.

'I said look at me God dammit!' Louis felt Zayn tug at his wrist and before he knew it his lips were against Zayn's and the whole world seemed to stop moving.

'I would never _ever_ do that to you!' Zayn said in between kisses. He pushed Louis against the wall his hands roaming freely on his husbands body.

'Do you understand me, I would never do that to you.' Zayn added licking Louis's bottom lip.

'I missed you.' Louis said.

'I missed you too, so _so_ much Sweetheart.'


End file.
